Prohibido
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Porque lo prohibido es lo mas tentador, y, ¿qué mejor manera de librarse de esa tentación que cayendo en ella? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Twincest

**Nota:** esta historia esta dedicada a Nozomi Black, una de las ganadoras de uno de los concursos que coloque en mi historia ''Harry James Potter... ¿Malfoy?'', si mal no recuerdo consistía en adivinar el Patronus de Harry. Nozomi, querida, espero te guste

**Parejas:** LorcanxLyssaner, ScorpiusxAlbus Severus

**Nota 2:** si a alguien no le gusta la idea de un incesto entre gemelos, cordialmente le pido que de media vuelta :3

* * *

_**Prohibido.**_

Cap. 1

_"Lo __**prohibido **__es lo mas __**tentador**__"_

Desliza sus bellos ojos por el delicado cuerpo, cubierto por la negra túnica y la corbata azul y cobre, mordiéndose los labios y sonrojándose poco a poco.

Los largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, tan claros que parecen difusos rayos de sol cayendo en cascada por sus hombros. Los preciosos y perdidos ojos azul celeste, tan claros que parece agua pura y cristalina. La pálida piel, tan suave como la seda.

El hermoso y aniñado rostro, a pesar de sus 15 años recién cumplidos, _idéntico al propio._

¿Por qué, oh Merlín, tenía que haberse fijado _precisamente en él_?

De todos los chicos (porque ante **nadie** negaría que _le gustaban_ mas las varitas que los calderos) que conocía, y que habían en Hogwarts, ¿por qué _él_?

Y sobre todo, _¿por qué tuvo que ponerse tan __**condenadamente bueno **__ese verano?_

¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido para que le pasase eso, por Circe?!

-Lyssander, tengo rato hablándote-regaño su pelirroja amiga, haciendo un puchero encantador-¿en qué tanto piensas?-cuestiono, pinchando su mejilla

-en nada, Lily-gruño, desviando sus azules ojos a la chica-¿me decías?

-¡Merlín! ¿No estarás enamorado? Pones la misma cara de idiota que Al cuándo piensa en el rubio pomposo-se quejo

-¡Lily!-grito el aludido, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo

Lyssander miro por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano lo miraba por una fracción de segundo, aparentemente interesado, ignorando por completo al peli negro de ojos verdes, que discutía con su hermana.

-¡Scorp no es mi novio!-grito Albus, enrojeciendo aun mas

La mirada de advertencia de la señorita Pince detuvo la réplica a voz de cuello de la peli roja.

-pero ya quisieras que lo fuera-aporto el otro rubio, volviendo sus azules ojos al libro que leía

-¡Lorcan!-Albus miro horrorizado al chico, luego a su hermana y, en un acto muy poco decoroso, emprendió la huida, saliendo apresuradamente de la biblioteca

-y dice ser una serpiente-bufo la peli roja, riendo-¡y hasta dejo sus cosas!

Lyssander presencio la escena como si no fuera parte de ella, perdido en los gestos realizados por Lorcan.

-Lyssander, de nuevo te perdiste en tu mundo-se quejo Lily, haciendo una mueca

El rubio la miro y sonrio apenado.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Lorcan. _¡Ya!_

Los 30 centímetros de pergamino de su tarea de Transfiguración no se haría solo.

* * *

Un molesto moreno caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, mascullando cosas sobre hermanas entrometidas y amigos traidores, cuando de pronto choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron de culo.

Albus gimió adolorido, el cuerpo aun se resentía luego de los entrenamientos de Quidditch para el partido contra Gryffindor.

El moreno se levanto rápidamente y enrojeció.

-disculpa, no vi por donde iba-se disculpo, bajando la vista, sin atreverse a ver a la otra persona

"Igual de patoso que tu padre" le llegaron las mordaces palabras de su profesor de Pociones y enrojeció, dándole la razón interiormente.

-tan despistado como siempre, Al-respondió una voz suave y aterciopelada que el _conocía muy bien_

Alzo la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con los burlones ojos grises de su rubio amigo.

-¡Scorpius!-chillo, y se sonrojo de nuevo-lo siento

-tranquilo Al-el rubio frunció el ceño-¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa? ¿No estabas con tu hermana y primos estudiando?

-eh, si, estaba, voy a la Sala Común-sonrío apenado

-¿y tus cosas?-el rubio alzo una aristocrática ceja

Albus lo miro embobado, perdiéndose en los elegantes gestos del chico más alto.

¿En qué momento se enamoro de su mejor amigo? Y para más INRI, del hijo del acérrimo enemigo escolar de su padre.

"Papa me va a matar" pensó, palideciendo, como si hubiese visto un dementor.

-¿Albus?-Scorpius paso su mano frente a los perdidos ojos de su amigo

-debí haber dejado todo en la biblioteca-respondió abruptamente, pestañeando con rapidez-¿a dónde ibas tu, Scorp?-pregunto, mirándolo fijamente

Seguramente, si Scorpius no hubiera sido un Malfoy, se hubiera sonrojado ante la intensidad de la bella mirada esmeralda.

O quizás lo hubiera hecho si en ese instante no hubieran aparecido los gemelos Scamander, acompañados por Lily, que parloteaba sin descanso, despotricando contra hermanos despistados.

-Al! Dejaste tu cosas en la biblioteca-dijo la chica al verlo

El moreno se giro y le sonrio a su hermana, agradecida, tomando el morral que esta le extendía.

-gracias, Lil

-hola Malfoy-saludo, sonriendo ampliamente y mirando de forma _poco_ disimulada a Al

-Potter-devolvió el saludo-Scamander

-Malfoy-dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-bueno, Al, nos vemos mas tardes-Scorp revolvió los negros cabellos y siguió su camino, con su elegante andar

Albus suspiro estúpidamente, ignorando la risa divertida de su hermana.

Lorcan y Lyssander hacía tiempo habían ido a sus Salas Comunes correspondientes.

* * *

Albus y Lyssander suspiraron audiblemente, mirando de forma distraída las formas de las nubes, recostados en medio del campo de Quidditch.

El juego entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff había terminado, con una satisfactoria victoria para la casa de las serpientes.

Ambos, aun vestidos con sus trajes de sus respectivos equipos, pensaban en lo injusta que era la vida.

Enamorados de quien no deberían. Lyssander, de su gemelo, y Albus, de su mejor amigo, hijo del profesor que más lo odiaba.

-¿mal de amores chicos?-pregunto una voz burlona

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, encontrándose con un castaño de divertida mirada achocolatada.

-hola James-saludaron a la vez, volviendo la vista a las nubes

El mayor de los Potter frunció el ceño.

Era extraño.

Albus, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, solía ser muy alegre, e incluso le echaba una mano con sus bromas. Patoso y buscapleitos, solía decir el profesor Malfoy, pero estaban acostumbrados a las palabras venenosas del profesor.

Lyssander, por otra parte, era un poco más serio, y aunque fuera un Hufflepuff, un poquito apagado. Pero sorprendentemente, Albus y el se llevaban casi como hermanos, junto a Lorcan.

-¿qué os pasa?-cuestiono, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado

-nada-otra respuesta simultánea

-¿un mal de amor?-pregunto de nuevo

Las clases no podían ser. Ellos dos, junto a Rose y el Mini-Malfoy, eran los mejores del colegio.

Ninguno respondió.

-¿no correspondido?-insistió

-James, ¿podrías dejar de molestar?-gruño Albus, frunciendo el ceño y masajeando sus sienes

-ok, ¿qué diablos pasa?

-estoy enamorado de un amor prohibido-dijo Lyssander, para satisfacer a James

-somos dos-apoyo Albus, suspirando una vez mas

James frunció el ceño y valoro las posibilidades. ¿Qué chico en _todo_ Hogwarts le estaría vetado a uno de los más guapos o a un Potter?

-¿y por qué vuestros amores son prohibidos?

-porque lo prohibido es lo mas tentador-respondió con simpleza Lyssander, suspirando con pesadez

James gruño se levanto y se marcho. Mejor irse a ver si podía fastidiar a _su_ (casi) lobito, o se deprimiría.

* * *

-¿terapia de choque?-pregunto un joven, incrédulo

-por supuesto-aseguro la chica, sonriendo de forma enigmática-llevarlos hasta el borde para que se declaren

-¿y quién te asegura que funcionara?-gruño, entrecerrando sus ojos

-porque la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella-aseguro el otro chico, mirando el techo del aula en desuso como si allí se escondieran los secretos del universo.

Los otros tres le miraron, entre incrédulos y maravillados.

-entonces-dijo la segunda chica, mirándolos dudosos-¿terapia de choque?

Los demás asintieron.

-y si no funciona Merlín nos ampare-comento la primera chica.

Los demás suspiraron y le dieron la razón.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Tomatasos?

Es la primera vez que trabajo con estas parejas (aunque ya tenia en mente un SxAS) y pueees XD espero os haya gustado :3

Mañana subire el capitulo 2 ;)

Lamento que haya sido tan corto :s


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Twincest

**Nota:** esta historia esta dedicada a Nozomi Black, una de las ganadoras de uno de los concursos que coloque en mi historia ''Harry James Potter... ¿Malfoy?'', si mal no recuerdo consistía en adivinar el Patronus de Harry. Nozomi, querida, espero te guste

**Parejas:** LorcanxLyssaner, ScorpiusxAlbus Severus

**Nota 2:** si a alguien no le gusta la idea de un incesto entre gemelos, cordialmente le pido que de media vuelta :3

* * *

Cap. 2

_"La mejor manera de __**librarse **__de la tentación... Es __**caer **__en ella"_-Oscar Wilde, Novelista y Dramaturgo Ingles

El rubio observo incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

_¿Qué demonios...?_

Sintió su corazón encogerse, hacerse añicos y pulverizarse dentro de su pecho.

Bueno, tal vez no pulverizarse, pero _casi_ podía oír como caía a pedazos.

Lorcan.

**Su** Lorcan... Y Lily.

¿No estaba ella interesada en el chico Zabinni?

Después de clases había ido a la biblioteca, para buscar a su gemelo. Lorcan tenía aspecto de despistado, pero era muy inteligente y se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca.

Haciéndole gala a su casa.

Igual que su madre. Lyssander sospechaba que su hermano iba allí para buscar información sobre criaturas mágicas absurdas.

Una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al imaginar a Lorcan con la nariz hundida en un libro... _Al revés, claro._

Pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

No supo si acercarse y separar a Lily de su hermano, o salir corriendo.

Cuando ambos se separaron y se sonrieron de forma boba, opto por lo segundo.

Lyssander salió corriendo, sin percatarse del par de ojos _tan parecidos a los suyos_ seguirle.

* * *

-oye Scorp, ¿podrías...?-las palabras de Albus se cortaron

Pestañeo con rapidez, más para despejar las lágrimas que porque necesitara aclarar su vista.

Apretó los puños y los relajo, varias veces, el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

Su amigo no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, así que dio media vuelta y salió del aula en desuso que solían usar para practicar las clases de transformaciones.

No podía creerlo.

No _quería_ creerlo.

Rose... Su prima... Su adorada prima que lo había escuchado y sabía lo que sufría.

Y Scorp... Nunca creyó que Scorp se interesaría en su prima.

Creía le gustaban los chicos.

Albus corrió todo lo que pudo, subiendo escaleras sin fijarse a donde iba.

El beso entre los que consideraba sus mejores amigos reproduciéndose en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

* * *

-no funciono-gruño el rubio, sus fieros ojos grises taladrando al otro rubio

-funciono, pero no como lo esperaba-respondió, frunciendo los labios

-Al debe de estar furioso conmigo-jadeo la pelirroja

-¿y qué de Lys? Me matara!-la otra pelirroja gruño, mirando con molestia a la primera

-yo sugiero que, en vez de lastimarlos, actuemos-sugirió el primer rubio

-¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto la segunda pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño

-¿hacemos? Ustedes ya no intervendrán-y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió

El segundo rubio miraba el techo, pensando en varias cosas y nada a la vez.

Pero principalmente en que el otro tenía razón.

* * *

Scorpius miro a Albus y mordió su labio, no muy seguro de cómo abordarlo.

Nunca le había pasado eso con ningún chico.

Usualmente le sacaba provecho a la belleza innata de los Malfoys, pero ahora...

Albus no se impresionaba por su dinero.

Harry Potter (según malas lenguas) tenia bóvedas llenas hasta el tope de galeones, igualando o incluso superando la de los Malfoys.

Tampoco se sorprendía por su belleza y se sabía _todos_ sus métodos de conquista. Por algo era su mejor amigo.

Suspiro y se dejo caer junto al moreno en la mesa de Slytherin.

Albus ni siquiera lo miro, entretenido con un libro de Artimancia.

Aun así, Scorpius vio a la perfección los hinchados y rojos ojos de su amigo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando el moreno cerró su libro y lo miro.

-¿desde cuándo tu y Rose son novios?-soltó el moreno, en voz baja y algo seseante

-Weasley y yo no somos novios-respondió a su vez, entrecerrando los ojos, mas por instinto que por enojo

Pero Albus mal interpreto el gesto.

-oh, vamos Scorp, los vi besándose-con la última palabra su voz se rompió

-Albus, tu prima y yo NO somos novios-dijo nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con exasperación

¿Por qué los Potter son tan cabezotas?

El labio inferior del de ojos verdes tembló y el oji gris reconoció el gesto.

_Ay, no._

-no tienes porque mentirme-dijo, su voz temblando-creí éramos amigos

_Chantaje emocional_

Scorpius a veces _de verdad_ odiaba que su amigo fuera un Slytherin.

-Albus...

El moreno no dijo nada, tomo su libro y salió del comedor sin decir nada. Sin siquiera comer.

Pero Scorpius no era un Malfoy por nada.

Se puso en pie y salió tras su amigo.

* * *

Lyssander suspiro con hastío, jugando con el dobladillo de la manga de su túnica, caminando hacia La Sala de los Menesteres.

Frunció el ceño, buscando unos cuantos hechizos no-oscuros para usar en contra de su encantadora prima.

Tal vez Lorcan nunca fuera suyo, pero si él era feliz con Lily...

Ni bien apareció la puerta en la pared, una pálida mano lo jalo desde adentro.

Se encontró repentinamente pegado contra una pared, unos suaves labios presionando los suyos y unas manos aferrando con fuerza sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento rehuir del contacto.

¡Su primer beso!

Cuando su "atacante" se separo, todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones.

* * *

Scorpius arrincono a Albus entre unas estatuas, apreso sus muñecas y se pego todo lo que pudo contra el delicado (a pesar del Quidditch) cuerpo de su amigo.

-Scorpius, suéltame-exigió, rojo hasta las orejas

-no hasta que me escuches Albus Severus-gruño

El moreno dejo de removerse y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Herido.

Al rubio le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, las mejillas encarnadas y los labios entre abiertos, exhalando debido a la carrera.

No pudo más y se inclino, apresando los dulces labios entre los suyos.

Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento alejarlo de sí.

Fue imposible y toda su voluntad se fue al traste cuando la caliente y suave lengua de Scorpius acaricio sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Suspiro y se dejo envolver por el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, correspondiente al candente beso que este le daba.

* * *

-¿Lorcan?-Lyssander no podía estar más sorprendido

Su gemelo lo devoraba con la vista, relamiéndose los labios luego del beso.

Lyssander no cabía en el asombro.

-me canse de esperarte, Lys-susurro el rubio, pegándose aun más si cabe, restregándose contra él como un gatito mimoso

Lyssander gimió y ladeo la cabeza.

¿Que se canso de esperarlo? ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto, tratando de zafarse

Lorcan sonrio, como nunca había sonreído en su vida. Parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, y Lyssander no pondría mucha resistencia tampoco.

Era solo... Solo quería saber qué pasaba.

-te amo, Lyssander, y no como a mi hermano-enfatizo esto pegándose a el

El rubio gimió quedo al sentir la erección de Lorcan contra su cadera.

"Oh Merlín" atino a pensar cuando los suaves labios de Lorcan se deslizaron por su cuello.

-¿y... Y qué hay de Lily?-cuestiono, sus propias palabras le dolieron

-¿que con ella?-Lorcan lo miro, frunciendo el ceño

-¿no estáis juntos?-su corazón nuevamente se encogió

Lorcan sonrio con ternura y beso la punta de su respingona nariz.

-no, Lyssander-rio con suavidad y acaricio la cintura de su hermano

¿En qué momento Lorcan le soltó? Se preguntaba

-lo que viste hoy fue para que te decidieras y te confesaras-frunció el ceño-pero no salió como quería-gruño con suavidad-debe ser culpa de los Narggles

Lyssander lo miro unos segundos y rio. Rio por lo absurdo de sus palabras, y lloro por lo estúpido que fue.

Enredo sus dedos en la larga melena rubia y pego a Lorcan contra si, besándolo con desesperación.

"Yo tambien te amo" quiso decir, pero sus manos estaban muy ocupadas toqueteando todo el delicioso cuerpo que poseía el chico.

* * *

Todo lo que sentía era a Scorpius.

Scorpius recorriendo su espalda y sus caderas con sus delicadas manos. Scorpius devorando su boca de forma exquisita. Scorpius pegado a su cuerpo...

Pero como nada es eterno el condenado aire los obligo a separarse.

Albus tomo una gran bocanada y el oxigeno golpeo su cerebro, sacudiéndolo. El recuerdo de su prima besando a Scorpius reviviendo tras la cortina de deseo.

Empujo al rubio y lo miro, entre dolido y enojado.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso _jamás_ en ti vida-gruño

Scorpius se relamió los labios, saboreándolo. Le sonrio de forma chulesca y volvió a pegarse contra él.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas con su nariz-tengo todo el derecho de besar a _mi_ **novio**

Las palabras del rubio lo dejaron sin aire.

-¿novio?-lo miro, la llama de la esperanza brillando al fondo de sus ojos.

-por supuesto, Al-sonrio de forma encantadora-de ahora en adelante eres mi novio

-¿y Rose?-frunció el ceño

Si el rubio pensaba en jugar con su prima...

-que ella y yo no tenemos nada-bufo-¿no es obvio que quien me gusta eres tú?-y, para reafirmar sus palabras, se pego a él un poco más, refregando su erección contra la del moreno

Albus gimió y se sonrojo.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto, no muy seguro

Scorpius rio y el moreno se quedo embobado.

El rubio se agacho un poco y acaricio la oreja de su, ahora, novio con sus labios.

-si quieres, podemos reafirmar esta relación _ahora mismo_

Deslizo sus pálidas manos hacia abajo y acaricio la erección de Albus por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Otro gemido escapo de los labios de Albus, que fue silenciado por la deliciosa boca de Scorpius.

Bueno.

El moreno _no_ se iba a quejar si Scorpius quería demostrarle su punto _ahí_ mismo

* * *

-páguenme-dijo alegremente un castaño, alargando su mano

Las pelirrojas frente a él gruñeron y colocaron 5 galeones cada una en su mano.

-no creo que debiste haber hecho eso, James-regaño un peli azul, sonriendo internamente a pesar de ello

-oh, vamos Teddy-James le sonrio de forma encantadora, haciéndole sonrojar-fue una apuesta inocente

-y si hubieras perdido, ¿de dónde ibas a sacar el dinero?-Teddy alzo una ceja

La sonrisa de James se amplio, recordando cierto suceso hacia ya unas horas.

_-¿y por qué mejor, en vez de intentar que vengan ustedes, no van tras ellos?-pregunto a los dos rubios, que rumiaban su suerte en la biblioteca_

_-¿qué haces aquí, Potter?-gruño el de ojos grises, fulminándolo con la mirada_

_James simplemente sonrio, se agacho hacia ellos y les susurro, de forma cómplice._

_-la mejor manera de tenerlos, es cayéndole ustedes, Malfoy-rio juguetonamente-tu eres una serpiente y no por nada, dale uso a esa fría mente tuya_

_Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada._

_-y tu-se giro al otro rubio-no eres un Ravenclaw por nada-les guiño un ojo juguetón, se enderezo y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir_

_-¿por qué haces esto?-pregunto Scorpius, confundido_

_James lo miro sobre su hombro por unos segundos, sonriendo de forma enigmática._

_-saldré beneficiado-rio nuevamente y salió de la biblioteca._

_La verdad, estaba ansioso por ganarle la apuesta a su hermana y prima._

-¿James?-la voz de una de las pelirrojas lo saco de su recuerdo

La miro y sus ojos brillaron.

-no tenia forma de perder, Lily-guardo el dinero y miro el Mapa del Merodeador

En él, los nombres Scorpius Malfoy y Albus S. Potter se encontraban _muy_ juntos en un salón vacio.

Ni rastros de Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander.

"Sera divertido ver la cara del señor Malfoy cuando se entere" pensó sonriendo de forma macabra.

Lily, Rose y Teddy se alejaron un poco.

A veces, James daba algo de miedo.

Pero en el fondo, se alegraban de que al fin sus amigos se hubieran decidido _al fin_ a confesarse.

_Lo que nos está prohibido, es lo mas tentador y delicioso que conseguiremos jamás..._

**~Fin~**

* * *

¿y? ¿qué tal? XD

Nozomi Black: gracias, ¿como no amarme? a mi personalmente me encanta esa frase, y cuando lei las parejas que me pediste me llego de una vez, he de presumir que fuiste la primera a la que le entregue su historia porque la tuya fue la primera que me llego de una vez... XD la verdad siempre me imagino a Draco como profesor de Pociones en un futuro... y no, desgraciadamente aqui no hay Drarry... tal vez en el futuro ScorpxAl que pienso escribir ''Un Potter en Slytherin'' (ese es el nombre de la idea XD tal vez se lo cambie) y... espero te haya gustado el final ;)

Nos leemos!


End file.
